Adventures of Minerva Book 1
by MizariOmi15
Summary: The adventured of my OC Minerva Macmillian in her first year of hogwarts. Follow her as she interacts with the harry potter cast. Some scenes may change. OC x ? I hope you all love this.
1. Chapter 1

**Mizari: happy new year's~! I'll update my Christmas eve thing today as well and hope to get it done before this month ends and here is a series I have been thinking of doing for a long time. I want to make this into a big BIG series. It will make me happy if you all read this please. The pairings will be unknown for now and I MIGHT make an epilogue book for all the pairings you guys choose. So tell me the pairings you want to happen and I MIGHT make them come here. They will only be of my OC so think hard. So Let's start this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series, only J.K Rowling owns this series and Allah. Those great people own this. **

Minerva yawned and stretched. Another day, another boring time in the summer. The raven haired female stood up and stared at the window. "Hmmmm…" She touched the curtains lightly, feeling the texture. "Mum changed the curtains again.." She looked over her bed then looked for her glasses.

After a while, she finally put on the round spectacles, running a hand through her black locks. "Ah Minerva! Time for breakfast!" her mother called out from the bottom of the stairway.

Minerva answered back "I'll be there mum!" She closed her drawer, starting to march down the stairs. As she walked down her face was bombarded by confetti and colorful strings. She raised eyebrows and moved some of the things out of her head.

"Happy birthday!" A middle aged brunette grinned, turning her head to Minerva. Her light blue eyes shined with excitement. Minerva couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you mum, you don't have to go to such lengths." Minerva's mother stopped what she was doing and walked toward her daughter. The older woman patted her head "Don't worry, you only turn 11 once sweetums." Minerva's cheeks flushed with embarrassment

"M-mum… Don't go too hard... "her mother smiled sadly and went back to her bowl of ingredients. "Well budget is a bit tight; we might just have a 'just family' birthday party. Once daddy comes home, we'll get ready."

Minerva slightly frowned but nodded. "Is it almost time for him to come home?" her mother glanced at the kitchen clock, nodding briefly.

The day went on with Minerva staring at her mother cooking some food and conversation between the females.

A chinging og the door opened, indicating the door on the porch opened. Minerva grinned wide, running to the main hallway. "Daddy! You're home!" Minerva hugged the waist of her father. The middle aged man chuckled deeply, ruffling her daughter's head.

"Thank you honey." He kneeled down, staring eye level to his daughter. "My, my. Have you grown a few inches? You're so mature looking!" He gave a hug, ruffling more of her hair. Minerva giggled "Daddy I haven't grown that much."

Her father looked at her again. "No you're much older. You're a number older than you were yesterday after all! Happy birthday honey." He kissed her forehead and held out a small light pink box.

"For you bambina." He stood up and started removing his shoes. Minerva glanced up, seeing her father holding something. "Daddy, what do you have there?" Her father looked over to where she was pointing and held it out to her. "Do you want to see Minerva?" Minerva nodded, always excited to look at the mail, especially on special days.

Minerva looked over the mail as her father went to speak with her mother and push their faces together or whatever they do. She smiled looking at some of the happy birthday cards that her relatives have given her. "Hm…?" She looked at the envelope in the end with a strange emblem.

"Hogwarts…?" She tilted her head, turning the envelope around, wondering why something she never heard of is giving her something. _Maybe mum knows._

She ran back to the kitchen, holding the envelope high in the sky(in her own young mind). "Mum! Something came for me! I don't know what it is, but it came for me!" her mother raised an eyebrow. "From who or where honey…?"

Minerva looked at it again and squinted her eyes. "Um… Hogwarts… That's what it called." Her parents' eyes widened as a strange silence occupied the room.

"Uh, give me that honey…" her father held out his hand to take it, which Minerva shook her head and clutched the envelope more. "What does this mean mummy?" her mother looked back and forth. She sighed and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I think…" her husband looked at her, contemplating something in his head. "….. Alright, Minerva tesoro, sit down."

Minerva looked at her parents before sitting down on her chair, rocking her feet back and forth a bit as her parents sat down as well. Her father cleared his throat then stared at his wife.

The middle aged woman sighed. She smiled at her daughter, "Honey, you got accepted into a great school. A school for truly gifted children."

Minerva looked a bit confused. "Gifted? Like a private school?"

"A bit, it's much more special. It's…." She leaned closer to Minerva. "Magical." She whispered. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Magical how? Like faires, dwarves, and the loch ness monster?"

Her father nodded. "Yes hard to believe, but it's true. It's magical and you're magical. You're a witch."

Minerva widened her eyes a bit. "I-I'm a witch?" Her parents nodded "But.. But.. Are you witches and wizards too? Why didn't I know this?" her father smiled sadly. "That's a secret. Don't worry much about it."

Minerva glances at her father, confused on what he meant by big day but eager to eat her birthday cake. The parents got up and walked to the cake, The family celebrated that night then putting the birthday girl to sleep.

The two parents looked at the envelope with worried looks on their face. The female looked at her husband "Why would Dumbledore not respect our wished? We didn't want her to find out." The male shook his head. "I don't understand Harrieta…. We'll have to accept it. I wonder if we still have money.." He wondered off.

Harrieta stared at him in disbelief. "Rudolphous, you honestly want that to be in use again? What if-" "It'll be alright." He cut her off.

She sighed, she couldn't change his stubborn mind. "Alright, I'll go to bed. Night." Harrieta kissed his cheek, leaving her husband to stare at the letter.

**Mizari: that was long. And it's only the first chapter~! Next chapter will be up in two days so look out for that. If you liked it, favorite it. If you want to give me an opinion, review. I love all of that and you guys ALL have amazing opinions. So please review and cookies shall be given to you :D until this next time guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizari: Second chapter is here. It's pretty long about 5 pages. But it doesn't matter, I'm really proud of this fanfiction and I want you all to like it too. And a special person will appear in this chapter guys. So let's get into this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the queen JK owns this. **

Minerva grumbles loudly. "Nnnghh…" she felt someone nudging her. Time to wake up…" Minerva shook her head, not wanting to. "Five more minutes Mum." The person trying to wake her sighed, then thought of something.

"Mum made some chocolate pancakes Minerva." The young child's eyes opened wide with delight. "She did? Sh- oh mum…" her mother sighed deeply with a slight amused tone in her voice. "Ok, your father's taking you to get your supplies Minerva, best not to doddle around." The raven haired sat up and gave a brief yawn.

"S-supplies?" Minerva tried to say the one word; however the despicable yawn ruined her concentration to keep it straight. Her mother gave her a daughter a small smile that meant _You're so much like your father sometimes you lazy child_. "Yes for Hogwarts, we're going to Diagon Alley."

Minerva tilted her head slightly "Diagon Alley?" As she said this her mother already left the room, she sighed and got ready. The female walked down the stairs, getting the whiff of some pancakes and maple syrup.

"This smells great mum~!" She clapped her hands together. The brunette looked at her daughter and handed her a plate. "You're welcome sweetheart, now are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

The young raven haired female nodded. She sat next to her father who was reading a newspaper. He looked over from the newspaper to his watch and mumbles something incoherent. Minerva finished her pancakes, drinking her orange juice. She looked at her father with a slight juice moustache. "Dad, are we going to London?"

Her father chuckled "Well, we're going to a big place full of people and stores. Big crowds everywhere." Minerva nodded briefly _So it is London _the young child got ready and tied her scarf to her person. She really did love this scarf for an odd reason…

Minerva looked it over, the embroidery wasn't very old to make it valuable but it was priceless to her family. She ghosted her fingers over the blue and gold stripes before walking to her father's call.

Her father ruffled her hair. "Ready bambina?" Minerva nodded her face full of glee. "Ready~!" He laughed a little then looked up to his wife. "Ready Harrieta?"

She glanced at him and shrugged, crossing her arms. "Let's go." Minerva stared at both at them with her chocolate brown orbs. "Mum's coming with us?" The two nodded. Her father jokingly said "See? She likes me better bella." Earning a slight smack on the side.

The family of three reached a brick wall and stopped walking. Minerva looked back and forth to her parents. "Why have we stopped?" Her father pressed a finger on his lips and smiled.

He walked to the brick wall, then back at his wide. "What was the thing again?" She sighed, moving him over. She looked over the bricks, touching some of them lightly with something Minerva couldn't see. The bricks moved around as a strange light emitting from the sides. Minerva stared in awe at the lights until it made an arch. _**Diagon Alley.**_

Her parents nudged the younger teen toward the other side of the arch, following suit after.

The place swarmed with many different cloaks and people around the place. Minerva awed at all the people around. "Are all of these witches and wizards too mum?" Harrieta nodded. "Either magical or their children are."

Minerva looked around at all the stores, many of them looked so strange that she wanted to go into them and see what was in it.

Her father nodded as if understanding her daughter's glee. "Hey bambina. Let's go into one, we need some books."

Minerva got an excited look as they walked to a bookstore. _So many amazing things here. _ She stared at some transfiguration books as her parents looked and tried to find the necessary books needed.

"Wow, these look so cool." She read the charms book with great excitement, heck she was excited by anything today!

As the young raven haired female read the book, someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the book. "H-hey!" She said as she kneeled down to pick up the book. A reddish peach hand helped her with the book that was dropped.

"Sorry 'bout that. Hey kiddo, you like charms?" a ginger male gave her a crooked playful grin. Minerva looked down to the ground "I'm just reading it…." The ginger tilted his head.

"C'mon kid. You're looking like a kid caught in a candy store." He patted her shoulder. Minerva blushed in slight embarrassment. He stared at her more. "Hey…. Are you a muggle-born?"

Minerva looked at him a bit confused. "Muggle-born?" The ginger chuckled lowly. "Your parents. Are they nonmagical?" To this surprise she shook her head. "They know much about magic, why?"

_So she has magical parents but doesn't know much about magical studies_? He shook his head lightly. "I'm George. George Weasley." She looked at him then his hand waiting for hers to be in a grip together. "Minerva Macmillian." He puts a thumb and an index finger on his chin.

"My, what a long name. Stuffy, very stuffy. Either nice to meet Macmi." She shook his hand in return. "Macmi?"

George nodded, "Yeah, Macmillian is a very long name and honestly a big mouthful. So Macmi is much better and so much cuter. Fitting of a little cutie like you."

She blushed a bit more "T-thanks." The red head and looked to the right. "Ah, my mum's calling me. Adieu my little mac-princess~!" He started to walk away, leaving the young girl alone.

Her father patted her shoulder lightly. "we need to get some more money, we have to go back to the bank Minerva." Minerva put back the book and walked out with her parents to the Bank.

**Mizari: ahh lil George the creeper, but he wasn't being much of a creeper. I really like him.~ So here's the second chapter. Third chapter will be on Saturday. Review please, I will be sooo happy ~! **


End file.
